Locked up
by Sayuri Lapis
Summary: Shun and Fabia are living a happy life until Fabia gets caputred by the Gundalians for something special LEMONS, rape, and other mature things
1. Chapter 1

Locked Up:

Chapter 1  
Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan  
Read the warning before you read this story.

"Fabia, Sweetie, come over here." Shun called his sweet princess over. Fabia walked over to him and hugged him tightly. "I love you Shun." She whispered as she was hugging him. Shun hugged her tightly. "Do you want to make children right now?" He asked, hoping that she would say yes. "I want to make children, but since we just got married, I want to wait." She answered. Shun felt like that he was hit with a club with that answer. "Ok." He muttered. Fabia smirked and gave him a kiss on the lips. "I want you to take your shirt off." She seductivly whispered. Shun nodded and took of his green shirt, revealing his grown, manly chest. She licked his chest making Shun moan softly. Shun then put his hands into Fabia's shirt and wandered until he reached her chest. Shun then groped her left breast making Fabia moan. "Kisses for you sweetie." He placed kisses along her neck and licking it. Fabia moaned louder. They both sat on the bed and Shun took off Fabia's shirt, leaving her in her bra. Shun then unclasped her bra revealing her large breasts. Shun sucked on the right one and massaged the other. "Shun...I...love...You..." she gasped. Shun then stopped, "Let's stop for today." he told her. Fabia nodded and stood up. "We'll do more hardcore stuff later." She told him. Shun nodded and they both shared a light kiss.

In one of the Gundalian ships, Ren was watching from afar. "Damn those brawlers." He cussed. He then walked to the altar, where the emperor sat. "Your majesty, I promise you the plan will go well, I will capture Fabia Sheen." He said. The emperor smirked. "Go do it now Ren." he said. Ren nodded.

To be continued.  
Sorry, I dont accept flames i want nice your document here...


	2. Chapter 2

Locked Up  
Chapter 2: Capture  
Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan

Fabia and Shun held hands together as they walked to Bakugan Interspace to compete in a brawl against Akira, one of Dan's old battlers. "Ready to brawl Fabia?" The cool ninja asked his new wife. Fabia nodded, "Yep." When they got transported to the main part. They saw a little boy standing next to a chubby fat boy. "Who's he?" Fabia asked. "Im Shuji." The chubby boy explained. "But Akira is the little boy that we're supposed to battle, not that fatso." Fabia snorted. Shuji started to heat up. "SHUT THAT! IM NOT FAT! IT'S MUSCLE!" He screamed. Shun sighed, "Let's get the battle over with." Fabia and Akira nodded.  
"Let the Battle Begin!" The speaker shouted.  
A/N: Too lazy to type the battle scene.  
"That was a good battle Shun, we won." Fabia complimented as they left Bakugan Interspace that evening. "Yeah..." Shun muttered. Fabia stood in front of him and softly kissed him. "A kiss for being a winner." Fabia explained. "Thank you, Fabia." Shun said. As they were walking together, A ship came over Shun and Fabia's head and Ren appeared in front of them. "Hi there princess." He appeared from behind her and handcuffed her. "What are you doing here Ren?" Fabia coldly asked. Ren smirked and held on to Fabia. "The emperor wants you as a birthday present." He told her. Fabia froze. Shun started to get angry. "Give back Fabia!" He furiously yelled and tried to get the handcuffs off of her. "Shun, hurry." Fabia whined. Shun nodded. "Im trying." He told her. "Well...Get your hands off of her now because she is coming with me." Ren disappeared along with Fabia into the ship. "FABIA! NO!" Shun cried. "SHUN! HELP ME!" Fabia cried. Soon, the ship dissapeared into the starless night sky.  
Shun just stood there, helpless. "Fuck yourself Shun." He mentally hit himself in the head. How could he let Ren take away Fabia. He ran home as quick as he could and contacted Dan,Jake,and the others.

In the Gundalian ship, Ren walked into the Altar where Emperor Barodius and Kazarina were sitting. Ren was holding Fabia, who was sleeping peacefully and was naked. "Good job Ren." The emperor praised him. "What do you want to do with her?" Ren asked.  
The emperor smiled at him. "She's yours." he told Ren. Ren's eyes were wide. "Really?" He asked. The emperor nodded, "You can do whatever you want to her." He said. Ren evily smiled, he could do whatever he wanted to her. He went down to the sleeping Fabia and sucked on her right ear. "You belong to me now Fabia, I control your destiny." He then stroked her breasts lightly. Fabia gasped softly as she was sleeping. "Time to have some fun." He smirked.  
To be continued  
Remember to Review! No flames!


End file.
